DE10 2009 022 869 already discloses a hydraulic valve for a cam phaser. This hydraulic valve includes a piston that is supported longitudinally movable along an inner running surface for distributing hydraulic fluid from a supply connection P to two adjacent operating connections A, B. The piston is longitudinally moveable by an electro magnetically actuatable actuator. The tank connection T is provided in an axial direction.
DE10 2004 036 096 A1 shows a hydraulic valve in which the connection P-T-B-A are radially arranged.